1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mold, and more particularly to a mold having sliders.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, in an injection mold, a mold structure has to be designed as more complicated accordingly when the shape of the injection molded product is complicated.
Please refer to FIG. 10, which shows an injection molded product 70 with a recessed-shape lateral extension structure 71. An inner hole 72 is further formed at the upper side of the inner wall of the lateral extension structure 71.
However, the mold structures of prior art cannot realize to form the lateral extension structure 71 and the inner hole 72 at the same time when the molds of prior arts are utilized to form the injection molded product 70.